venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Monarch (The Venture Bros.)
The Monarch is one of the main characters and primary antagonist on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros., and is a laughable parody of a supervillain who has modeled himself after the Monarch butterfly. He is voiced by Christopher McCulloch. Personality and relationships The Monarch is Team Venture's archenemy — at least in his own mind. He overestimates his own lethality, and often takes time out to "remind" people how dangerous he is ("Home Insecurity"). In the series' pilot episode, Monarch was initially portrayed as being evil yet incompetent; as the series progressed, the writers shifted his character so that, while still incompetent, his evil nature has now been replaced with vanity and bravado. He has had the opportunity on numerous occasions to significantly harm Dr. Venture, but when faced with the prospect of actually succeeding at one of his goals, he loses interest, preferring to live out an unending hero/villain fantasy than actually be victorious. As of the second season of the show, his hatred for Dr. Venture has never been explained; at various times, there have been hints as to what the Monarch's motivation might be (The Monarch wanted Venture's father, Jonas, to be his arch rival, but because of Jonas' death, he is living out the fantasy by proxy; Dr. Venture made fun of The Monarch's poetry in college) but the concrete reason has never been addressed. Dr. Venture, due to the Monarch's ineptitude and lack of motivation, seems considers him little more than a nuisance. While the Monarch still claims that he has a reason to hate Dr. Venture, by the second season Dr. Venture himself has ridiculed this and said its getting a little old. Keeping with his theme, the Monarch's entire campaign against Dr. Venture is modeled around butterflies in one way or another: His base of operations is a giant, floating cocoon (the inside of which is decorated pink and purple), and all of his weaponry is modeled (often erroneously) on physical traits of butterflies. In spite of his fascination with them, The Monarch remains oblivious to the actual biology and physical capabilities of butterflies, believing them to be deadly, poisonous insects. In the first season of the show, The Monarch had a sidekick/lover named Doctor Girlfriend, a gravelly voiced woman with a striking resemblance to a young Jackie Kennedy; unlike most other characters on the show, the possibility that her voice is a result of a sex change operation never occurred to The Monarch. The two were assisted in their schemes by a seemingly endless supply of henchmen, most of them known by ID numbers ranging from 1-83, the rest being given designated nicknames. Their presence served as a convenient means of stress relief for the Monarch, as he was prone to kill and/or maim them when angered. In spite of The Monarch's homicidal tendencies, he and Dr. Girlfriend shared a bizarre parental relationship with the henchmen. When the Monarch doesn't abandon his plans, they end up failing anyway, for a number of reasons--amongst them henchmen incompetence, bad planning, and bizarre circumstances. The Monarch opposes Hank, Dean and Brock due mainly to their affiliation with Dr. Venture, but has realized how much neglect the boys suffer and ironically began to act as a second father to them. Early in the series, he kidnapped them and threatened to kill or torture them to harm Dr. Venture, but instead had flashbacks to his own traumatic childhood and baked the boys cookies. In another episode, having secured Hank as collateral in a hostage situation, he lets him dress up in one of his henchman costumes and play in his throne room. In the first season finale, after the boys ran away from home and were arrested, they encountered an incarcerated Monarch, who counselled them to lead clean lives and go back home. The same episode found The Monarch apparently ordering his henchmen to murder the boys, an act which he claimed was only supposed to be symbolic, but can be blamed on Dr. Girlfriend telling him that the Venture brothers had set him up for murder, while he was in a state susceptible to hypnotic suggestion. Although the Monarch's henchmen fear Brock greatly, they also seem to have a measure of profound respect for him, seeing him as something of an idol. After the henchmen are forced to work with Brock, the henchmen exclaim things such as "I forgive you, Brock Samson!", "I was asking for it!" and even going as far to say "I love you, Brock Samson!" despite Brock's slaughter and injuring of many of the henchmen in the past. The Monarch also refers to Brock as a "Walking Swedish Murder Machine." Brock and the Monarch have a bizarrely amicable relationship, due to neither believing the other to be a legitimate threat; indeed, on the Monarch's birthday, Brock gave him an elaborate present - by storming the cocoon, he enabled the Monach to be "a real supervillain." History and activities on the show The Monarch was the apparently only child of a wealthy couple who died when their private plane crashed in the New Jersey Pine Barrens. For months, the Monarch lived in the forest amongst a colony of Monarch butterflies, which he claims adopted him. One day, however, they departed, migrating to Mexico; devastated, the Monarch hitch-hiked to the city and collected his sizable inheritance. The rest of the childhood was likely spent in New York City as The Trial of the Monarch revealed Monarch's connection with the 1980's New York punk scene. With the money, the Monarch was able to go to college, where he shared a creative writing class with Dr. Venture; apparently, the Monarch devoted all of his assignments to butterflies (which led Venture to initially assume he was a "closet case"). Somewhere along the way, the Monarch became fixated on becoming a supervillain; he joined the Guild of Calamitous Intent (for the health insurance) and used his vast fortune to build a giant, floating military base from which to launch his attacks on Dr. Venture. At an unspecified time in the recent past, he seduced Queen Etheria, the scantily clad sidekick of Phantom Limb; she changed her alias to Dr. Girlfriend and became The Monarch's lover/sidekick. The two's happy relationship fell apart, however, after a tell-all book published by The Monarch's henchmen brought to light her salacious past with a variety of other supervillains. She left him and went back to Phantom Limb, who in turn framed The Monarch for murder so that he could have Dr. Girlfriend to himself. At the beginning of the second season, The Monarch escaped prison and is now married to Dr. Girlfriend(although technically she never said "I do"). He also for unknown reasons (though it was insinuated from at least since college) chosen Dr. Venture for his archenemy, and attempted several odd plots against him, such as kidnapping the boys in Tijuana, lowering them into the Amazon river so candirú would swim up their urethras, sending a henchman to use a tarantula to kill Venture in his sleep (only for an Ünderland soldier to interfere), and perhaps most bizarrely, turn Dr. Venture into a giant caterpillar. At one point, he and Dr. Girlfriend managed to sneak into the Venture compound, but were appalled by how pathetic Dr. Venture's life really was. It took an unexpected fight with security agents to get him back into his old habits, at which point The Monarch gave a grandiose monologue and used a grappling hook to get him and Dr. Girlfriend out of the lab... only to get stuck and be forced to wait out the night to avoid detection. Equipment and abilities The Monarch has a giant flying cocoon as his base. He brags to Hank that it is continuously moving and its location at any point is unknown even to him. It has a hilariously hideous pink-and-purple color scheme inside and he refers to the central workstation as his 'throne room'. The master bedroom's bed doubles as an escape pod, shaped like a smaller cocoon. Its internal defenses were personally designed by him, which may explain why Brock could easily nearly take it out single-handedly. He also had a car, the Monarch-mobile, also decked out in purple. Monarch once commanded a set of eighty-three henchmen all known solely by number (except for junior henchmen), and frequently killed them when he was in a bad mood, resulting in what looked like an inexhaustible supply. These men were not particularly bright or capable, and most, with two notable exceptions, defected to a villain named Monstroso while the Monarch was incarcerated. After a brief recruiting snafu which resulted in the cocoon being taken over by a gang of street thugs, the Monarch appears to have replenished his supply of dozens of identical butterfly henchmen, and during his association with Dr. Henry Killinger some of them were outfitted with much more impressive armor and weaponry as Black Guards. His costume conceals large butterfly wings that allow him to fly, and he also has two wristbands that shoot out a number of tranquilizer darts (though at times the darts are depicted as lethal), which he depends on extensively. In the episode Dio De Los Dangerous, The Monarch explains that he was raised by butterflies, which involved living off milkweed, "ensuring his toxicity to this day." Notes *The Monarch is very loosely based on the Black Manta. The Monarch's voice comes from the fact that both Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer were under the (mistaken) impression that Black Manta had a shrill voice and yelled frequently. *The Monarch Playing Card Company is where Batman's archenemy The Joker worked prior to his transformation. *In more general terms, The Monarch is a parody of comic book villains such as Black Manta, The Penguin, and The Cheetah, who choose to model their personas after creatures. Similar to The Penguin, The Monarch is apparently unaware that the butterflies he loves are neither deadly nor considered even mildly threatening by most people. *Apparently, The Monarch never removes his cowl, even while showering and having sex. *Oddly, Dr. Venture and the Monarch share some similar physical traits - red hair, beards, pointed noses, pale skin, and thin builds. The Monarch's beard is even styled similarly to Dr. Venture's. Dr. Girlfriend mentions in "Mid-Life Chrysalis" that the two have a lot in common. Whether these similarities are clues or coincidences has not been explored. It is also interesting to note that in various flashbacks, they appear even more alike than as adults. (See Careers in Science for young Dr. Venture, and Dia de Los Dangerous!) *The Monarch's hair color gradually changes from brown to red. When he is shown as a child in a flashback, he has brown hair, and by the end of the second season his hair is a bright shade of red. *The Monarch had a large tattoo on his upper back depicting a minotaur, it was stylistically very similar to Francis Dolarhyde's dragon tattoo on his back in the film Red Dragon. The tattoo was not permanent and washed off after a shower. *The Monarch once had a cat named Mister Mostly-Mittens who was crushed by 21 at some point prior to the episode I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills." Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Supervillains Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional escapees